todowwefandomcom_es-20200214-history
WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2009
'''''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009''''' (frecuentemente acortado a '''''WWE SvR 2009'''''), es un [[videojuego]] de [[lucha libre profesional]], [[Desarrollador de videojuegos|desarrollado]] por [[Yuke's]] y [[Publicador de videojuegos|publicado]] por [[THQ]] para las [[Consola de videojuegos|consolas de videojuego]] [[PlayStation 3]], [[PlayStation 2]], [[PlayStation Portable]], [[Nintendo DS]], [[Wii]],y [[Xbox 360]]. Es el décimo juego de la serie ''WWE SmackDown'', y es la [[secuela]] de su predecesor, ''[[WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008]]''.[[TOSE]] supervisó el desarrollo para la versión del Nintendo DS. La fecha de lanzamiento del videojuego en Norte América fue el 9 de noviembre de 2008. El videojuego está basado en la [[promoción]] de lucha libre profesional, [[World Wrestling Entertainment]] (WWE), y es nombrado por dos de las tres marcas de la promoción, [[Raw]] y [[SmackDown]]. El juego incluye nuevos rasgos incluyendo el [[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional|Inferno Match]], un renovado modo de pelea en equipos, y cuatro nuevos modos de juego: Crear un Finisher, Road to [[WrestleMania]] (en español ''Camino a WrestleMania''), Carrera y temporada multijugador. Juego Jugabilidad Uno de los rasgos más prominentes del juego es el mejorado de los combates por equipo. Las adiciones en el combate incluye nuevas posiblidades de relevo con el compañero de equipo tal como el renovado ''hot tag'', que puede ayudar a salvar al jugador en el combate si está en problemas, para que el relevo lo rescate. En las versiones de Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3, debutará el sistema de contenido descargable, como superestrellas, leyendas, escenarios, trajes alternativos, música, movimientos y otros. En la versión de Nintendo Wii las entradas de los luchadores serán interactivas y se agregarán tipos de combates que en versiones anteriores no se incluyeron, como el TLC Match o Tables Match. En lo que al roster o plantel del juego se refiere, Cory Ledesma, productor del juego, ha declarado que incluirá "más de 50 superestrellas" del plantel acual, superando ampliamente al juego anterior. Hay solo algunas leyendas en el juego, como [[Richard Fliehr|Ric Flair]] , [[Peter Senerchia|Tazz]] y se podría decir que también es una leyenda [[Vince McMahon]] quien también estará. Todos se podrán desbloquear en el modo "[[Camino a WrestleMania]]" . Además, se han confirmado 8 trajes alternativos para superestrellas. La revista oficial de PlayStation reveló que éste será el primer juego de lucha en tener el Inferno Match. Ign.com además reveló que nuevos tipos de lucha (como Locker Room Brawl), trajes alternativos y personajes ocultos serán desbloqueados en el "Road To [[WrestleMania]]" Mode. Jugabilidad Uno de los aspectos más destacados del juego es la mejora de las características del equipo en un combate tag team. Hot Tag puede ayudar a salvar al jugador en el combate si se ve en problemas.Los equipos comparten ahora su propia barra de impulso, las características y los finishers de doble equipo. Smackdown vs Raw 2009 es el primer vídeojuego de la serie WWE Smackdown vs Raw en incluir el Infierno Match, una lucha donde el jugador tiene que quemar a su oponente. A diferencia de los otros combates lucha libre profesional, el ring está rodeado de fuego procedentes de las tuberías de gas alimentado, y el ring en sí son las cuerdas en llamas. Para ganar, el jugador debe aumentar la temperatura del ring por la realización de movimientos devastadores. Tan pronto como la temperatura alcanza 500 ° F (o en la versión de la UE de 300 ° C), el jugador puede entonces empujar a su oponente al fuego. Varias luchas están ausentes en esta nueva version: la pelea entre vestidores, donde los jugadores pueden luchar, ya sea en el vestuario o el backstage, con una variedad de armas a su disposición, devuelto y sustituido el aparcamiento reyerta partido destacado en el último juego. El Gauntlet Match también regresa, presentado en anteriores juegos como el Slobberknocker, antes de su eliminación. Tanto las versiones de Wii y DS ahora incluyen nuevos tipos de combates, como la Hell in a Cell y Ladder Match, y en la versión DS, además, con cuadros y partidos TLC. La lucha con estilos, una de las principales características de la versión anterior, se ha eliminado. Nuevo en el juego es la inclusión del Movimiento Personal (no confundir con Finisher). En pleno impulso, los jugadores pueden optar por almacenar una Movimiento Personal en lugar de la realización de un finisher que pueden realizar más tarde. Tose, una empresa japonesa se hizo cargo del desarrollo de la versión de Nintendo DS. A diferencia de la del año anterior juego cuyo juego se centró exclusivamente en la mano del lápiz, la edición de este año en lugar usa por defecto el MD para el movimiento y la izquierda botón para el acabado del hombro se mueve. La versión DS del juego es ahora similar a la de las otras consolas con el pleno control de la circulación alrededor del anillo para el luchador y un medidor de resistencia para crear un finisher. Luchando, los ataques y las comunicaciones seguirán siendo controlados por el lápiz Modos de Juego One on One *[[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional#Single|Normal]] *Normal w/Manager *[[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional#Inferno Match|Inferno Match]] *[[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional#First Blood Match|First Blood]] *[[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional#Falls Counts Anywere match|Falls Counts Anywere]] *[[Hell in a Cell]] *[[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional#Ironman match|Ironman]] *[[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional#Last Man Stading|Last Man Stading]] *[[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional#Submission Match|Submission]] *[[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional#Ladder match|Ladder]] *[[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional#Steel Cage|Steel Cage]] *[[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional#Table Match|Table]] *[[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional#Tables,Ladder and Chairs Match(TLC)|TLC]] *Backstage *Locker Brawl (desbloqueable) *ECW Extreme Rules Match Two on Two *[[Tag Team Match]] *Tornado Tag *Hell in a Cell Tag *Ladder Tornado Tag *Steel Cage Tag *Table Tornado Tag *TLC Tornado Tag *[[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional#Elimination|Elimination Tag]] *Elimination Tornado Tag *Elimination Table Tornado Tag *ECW Extreme Rules Match Tornado Tag Triple Threat *Normal *Hell in a Cell *Ladder *Steel Cage *[[Table]] *TLC *ECW Extreme Rules Match Fatal 4 Way *Normal *Hell in a Cell *[[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional#Battle Royal|Battle Royal]] *Steel Cage *Ladder *Table *TLC *ECW Extreme Rules Match 6 Man *Normal *Battle Royal *Elimination Tag *[[Tipos de combates de lucha libre profesional#Elimination Chamber|Normal Elimination Chamber]] *6-man Tag Elimination Chamber *Money in the Bank *Armageddon Hell in a Cell Handicap *Gauntlet (Trio contra 1) (desbloqueable) *2 contra 1 *Tag contra Trio Royal Rumble *10- man Royal Rumble *20-man Royal Rumble *30-man Royal Rumble Modo Torneo *[[King of the Ring]] *[[Beat the Clock Sprint]] *Smackdown vs RAW (crear torneo) *Road to Wrestlemania (crear torneo) Crear modos La serie cuenta con una nueva modalidad de Creación: La Creación de un Finisher o remate final.En ella, el jugador tiene la capacidad de una selección de hasta 10 de más de 500 animaciones únicas para hacer el acabado único. Se mueve junto con la opción de acelerar o ralentizar las animaciones. Creando finishers se limitan a más movimientos con ambos a partir de pie frente a frente, con los futuros juegos de THQ sugiriendo que se desarrollará en más posiciones de partida. El Crear un finisher no está disponible en la versión de Wii del juego. La otra gran nueva adición a la creación de modos de juego es la adición de la Highlight Reel, donde los jugadores pueden grabar los últimos 30 segundos de un partido en curso, y editar los clips juntos después personalizado con los ángulos de la cámara y añade efectos visuales y de sonido. Los jugadores pueden guardar hasta 20 archivos y puede subir por los usuarios en línea para ver. El modo de aparecer en la Playstation 3 y Xbox 360. Ambos (Crear un finisher y Highlight Reel) han sustituido el modo Crea tu Campeonato, decisión que fue tomada debido a su falta de apoyo de los aficionados. También se puede crear una superstar, pero ahora las principales características físicas son a base de prendas de vestir que domina en todo lo realista como la ropa suelta y collares. Sobre el 70% de las partes en el modo 3D, ahora tienen alrededor de 25 a 30% de la modalidad con nuevo contenido.Por primera vez, la versión de Nintendo DS cuenta con una versión limitada del modo Crear una Superstar. Un editor de la lista se ha introducido también para cambiar al luchador de la marca, la cara / talón disposición y los títulos a la exposición partidos. El juego del Crear-A-Stable modo también se ha incorporado en el editor en el marco del Equipo de Gestión de nombre. -Crear una entrada-se ha ampliado ahora a la función de las entradas para crear equipos. La versión de Wii tendrá un-Crear una entrada-al igual que las demás versiones, salvo una entrada limitada creada para los equipos. En cambio, utilizando el Wii Remote y Nunchuk, que contará con entradas interactivas y celebraciones de victoria, como el que presentan o por golpear a un oponente después de partido. El éxito plantea durante la entrada del jugador les dará más impulso y bonificaciones en el inicio del partido. Road to Wrestlemania Histories *[[Triple H]]: En la trama de [[Triple H]] el jugador debe escoger entre [[Evolution]] o [[DX]];Cuando el jugador llegue a No Way Out sera el referee especial y si le da la victoria a [[Randy Orton]] estara escogiendo a [[Evolution]] pero si le da la victoria a [[Shawn Michaels]] estara con [[DX]]. *[[CM Punk]]: En la historia de [[CM Punk]] se trata de que el y [[Tommy Dreamer]] forman una alianza para que la [[ECW]] vuelva a ser extrema pero [[Tazz]] y [[Stephanie McMahon]] no quieren que hayan mas lesionados y [[CM Punk]] al final de la historia lucha contra su buen amigo [[Tommy Dreamer]] por el [[ECW Championship]]. *[[John Cena]]: La historia de [[John Cena]] transcurre que tiene un feudo con [[MVP]],[[William Regal]] y [[Umaga]]; [[MVP]] quiere dominar [[RAW]] pero John Cena con la ayuda de un militar llamado"TONY" lucha contra ellos para liberar a [[RAW]] de lo que ellos se hacen llamar "Mejor-Que-Utopia". *[[Chris Jericho]]: La historia de [[Chris Jericho]] transcurre siempre en [[Raw]] el tiene una lucha en el [[Royal Rumble]] contra [[John Cena]] por el [[Wwe Championship]] pero en el transcurso de la lucha aparece un misterioso hombre enmascarado golpeando a Cena y luego a Jericho y al final cuando Jericho esta en la lona aparecen mensajes binarios en la pantalla diciendo "Terminate Jericho":El transcurso de la historia es en curso a ello el jugador se enfrenta muchas veces al "Masked Man" y al final se da a conocer que el Masked Man era [[Randy Orton]]. *[[The Undertaker]]: La trama de la historia inicia cuando inicia un feudo contra [[Finlay]] y [[Santino Marella]] ellos dos obedecen las ordenes de un ser misterios aquien le llaman "EL" y siempre hacen referencia hacia el diciendo "EL VENDRA PRONTO". Undertaker debe luchar contra ellos para conecer a "EL". Combierte a santino o a Finlay (dependiendo con quien decides luchar en el ladder match) en Zombie y luchar contra rey mysterio. EL puede volver zombie a cualquiera como lo hicieron con [[Kane]];Al final se da a conocer que el misterioso personaje es [[The Boogeyman]] luchando contra el en [[Wrestlemania XXIV]] en una Hell in a Cell *[[Batista]] y [[Rey Mysterio]]: Esta es una historia para que el jugador escoja entre estos dos aunque escoja a Batista o Mysterio la trama es la misma para poder ganar el [[WWE Tag Team Championship]] donde dispustaras al inicio con [[ john Morrison]] y [[The Miz]] por el campeonato de parejas, despues se inicia el fuedo con [[Edge]] en el choque de marcas de [[Raw]] y [[ smackdown]] para al final en [[Wrestlemania XXIV]] pelear con tu compañero en un single match por el [[WWE World Heavyweight Championship]] Roster IGN.com y THQ.com han confirmado que estos serán todos los personajes del juego. Los personajes anunciados son: * '''[[WWE Raw|RAW]]''' ** [[Ashley Massaro|Ashley]] ** [[Dave Batista|Batista]] ** [[Elizabeth Carolan|Beth Phoenix]] ** [[Candice Michelle|Candice]] ** [[Phil Brooks|CM Punk]] ** [[Christopher Irvine|Chris Jericho]] ** [[Charles Palumbo|Chuck Palumbo]] ** [[Cody Runnels|Cody Rhodes]] ** [[Bob Holly|Hardcore Holly]] ** [[Jillian Hall]] (Desbloqueable) ** [[John Layfield|John "Bradshaw" Layfield]] ** [[John Cena]] ** [[Jayson Paul|JTG]] ** [[Glen Jacobs|Kane]] ** [[Barbie Blank|Kelly Kelly]] ** [[Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah|Kofi Kingston]] ** [[Lance McNaught|Lance Cade]] ** [[Layla El|Layla]] (Desbloqueable) ** [[Melina Pérez|Melina]] ** [[Mickie James]] ** [[Paul London]] ** [[Randy Orton]] ** [[Rey Mysterio]] ** [[Anthony Carelli|Santino Marella]] ** [[Shad Gaspard|Shad]] ** [[Shawn Michaels]] ** [[Gene Snitsky|Snitsky]] (Desbloqueable) ** [[Vince McMahon]] (Desbloqueable) ** [[Darren Matthews|William Regal]] * ''''''[[WWE Friday Night SmackDown!|SmackDown!]]''''' ** [[Paul Wight|The Big Show]] ** [[The Brian Kendrick]] ** [[Carlos Colón, Jr.|Carlito]] ** [[Brian Myers|Curt Hawkins]] (Desbloqueable) ** [[Adam Copeland|Edge]] ** [[Drew Hankinson|Fiestus]] ** [[Jeff Hardy]] ** [[Ray Gordy|Slam Master J]] ** [[James Yun|Jimmy Wang Yang]] ** [[Maria Kanellis|Maria]] ** [[Michelle McCool]] ** [[Alvin Burke|Montel Vontavious Porter]] ** [[Ken Anderson|Mr. Kennedy]] ** [[Richard Fliehr|Ric Flair]] (Desbloqueable) ** [[Shelton Benjamin]] ** [[Dalip Singh|The Great Khali]] ** [[William Mueller|Trevor Murdoch]] ** [[Paul Levesque|Triple H]] ** [[Eddie Fatu|Umaga]] ** [[Mark Calaway|The Undertaker]] ** [[Lisa Marie Varon|Victoria]] ** [[Matthew Cardona|Zack Ryder]] (Desbloqueable) * '''[[Extreme Championship Wrestling|ECW]]''' ** [[Nelson Frazier, Jr.|Big Daddy V]] ** [[Chavo Guerrero, Jr.|Chavo Guerrero]] ** [[Elijah Burke]] ** [[Dave Finlay|Finlay]] ** [[Dylan Postl|Hornswoggle]] (Sólo como mánager, desbloqueable) ** [[John Hennigan|John Morrison]] ** [[Mark Henry]] ** [[Matt Hardy]] ** [[Peter Senerchia|Tazz]] (Desbloqueable) ** [[Marty Wright|The Boogeyman]] (Desbloqueable) ** [[Mike Mizanin|The Miz]] ** [[Tommy Dreamer]] *'''Road to Wrestlemania Mode''' ** Tony (Desbloqueable) ** Masked Man (Desbloqueable)overall 92 *'''Descargables''' ** [[Robert Miller|Bushwhacker Butch]] (WWE Legend) ** [[Brian Wickens|Bushwhacker Luke]] (WWE Legend) ** [[Charlie Haas]] ([[WWE Raw|RAW]]) ** [[Doink the Clown]] (WWE Legend) ** [[John Tenta|Earthquake]] (WWE Legend) ** [[Evan Bourne]] ([[Extreme Championship Wrestling|ECW]]) ** [[Super Crazy]] ([[Extreme Championship Wrestling|ECW]]) ** [[Ted DiBiase, Jr.|Ted DiBiase]] ([[WWE Raw|RAW]]) ** [[Leon White|Vader]] (WWE Legend) * '''Trajes''' ** [[Rey Mysterio]] (alternativo)[contenido descargable] ** [[Rey Mysterio]] (alternativo celeste) ** [[Adam Copeland|Edge]] (Traje Alternativo)[contenido descargable] ** [[Barbie Blank|Kelly Kelly]] (Traje de Navidad)[contenido descargable] ** [[Maria Kanellis|Maria]] (Traje de Navidad)[contenido descargable] ** [[Alvin Burke, Jr.|MVP]] (Traje Alternativo)[contenido descargable] ** [[Christopher Irvine|Chris Jericho]] (Era Attitude) ** [[Christopher Irvine|Chris Jericho]] (Traje Alternativo)[contenido descargable] ** [[Glen Jacobs|Kane]] (Con Máscara)[contenido descargable] ** [[Paul Levesque|Triple H]] (Version [[DX]]) ** [[Shawn Michaels]] (Version [[DX]]) ** [[Phil Brooks|CM Punk]] (Traje en blanco y negro) ** [[Dave Finlay|Finlay]] ([[Zombie]]) ** [[Anthony Carelli|Santino Marella]] ([[Zombie]]) El paquete DLC #3 será realizado el 10 de noviembre e incluirá a (independientemente de [[WWE Legends of Wrestlemania|Leyendas de WrestleMania]]) [[Virgil Runnels|"The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes]] y [[Theodore DiBiase|Ted "The Million Dollar Man" DiBiase]] y probablemente, pero sin confirmar [[Bob Orton, Jr.|"Cowboy" Bob Orton]] para completar el trio. Otros y comentaristas *[[WWE Raw|RAW]] **[[Lilian Garcia]] **[[Jim Ross]][http://media.ps3.ign.com/media/844/844743/img_4932530.html JR en comentarios] **[[Jerry Lawler]][http://media.ps3.ign.com/media/844/844743/img_4932530.html Lawler en comentarios] **[[William Regal]][http://media.ps3.ign.com/media/844/844743/img_4942949.html RAW GM] *[[Extreme Championship Wrestling (WWE)|ECW]] **[[Joey Styles]] **[[Tazz]] **[[Stephanie McMahon]][http://media.ps3.ign.com/media/844/844743/img_4942949.html ECW GM] *[[WWE Friday Night SmackDown!|SmackDown!]] **[[Justin Roberts]] **[[Michael Cole]][http://media.ps3.ign.com/media/844/844743/img_4881428.html Cole en comentarios] **[[Jonathan Coachman]][http://media.ps3.ign.com/media/844/844743/img_4942949.html SD! GM] Campeonatos y Campeones Iniciales '''[[SmackDown]]''' *'''[[WWE Championship|Campeonato de la WWE]]''': [[Triple H]] *'''[[United States Championship|Campeonato de los Estados Unidos]]''': [[Shelton Benjamin]] '''[[Monday Night Raw|RAW]]''' *'''[[WWE World Heavyweight Championship|Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado]]''': [[CM Punk]] *'''[[Intercontinental Championship|Campeonato Intercontinental]]''': [[Kofi Kingston]] *'''[[World Tag Team Championship|Campeonato Mundial de Parejas]]''': [[Bob Holly|Harcode Holly]] y [[Cody Rhodes]] *'''[[WWE Women's Championship|Campeonato de Mujeres de la WWE]]''': [[Mickie James]] '''[[Extreme Championship Wrestling|ECW]]''' *'''[[ECW Championship|Campeonato de la ECW]]''': [[Mark Henry]] *'''[[Cruiserweight Championship|Campeonato Peso Crusero]]''': [[Chavo Guerrero]] *'''[[WWE Tag Team Championship|Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE]]''': [[John Morrison]] y [[The Miz]] '''Versiones Especiales''' *'''[[WCW World Championship|Campeonato Mundial de la WCW]]''' (desbloqueable): [[Ric Flair]] *'''[[WWE Hardcore Championship|Campeonato Hardcore de la WWE]]''' (desbloqueable): [[Tommy Dreamer]] Escenarios *[[WWE SmackDown|SmackDown]] *[[WWE Raw|RAW]] *[[Extreme Championship Wrestling|ECW]] *[[WWE Tribute to the Troops|Tribute To The Troops]] 1 *[[SummerSlam (2008)|Summerslam 2007]] *[[WWE Unforgiven#2008|Unforgiven 2007]] *[[WWE No Mercy#2008|No Mercy 2007]] *[[WWE Armageddon#2008|Armageddon 2007]] *[[Royal Rumble (2008)|Royal Rumble 2008]] *[[WWE No Way Out#2008|No Way Out 2008]] *[[WrestleMania XXIV]] *[[WWE Backlash#2008|Backlash 2008]] *[[WWE Judgment Day#2007|Judgment Day 2007]] *[[WWE Vengeance#2007|Night of Champions 2007]] *[[WWE The Great American Bash#2007|The Great American Bash 2007]] *[[Saturday Night's Main Event]] 1 *[[WWE One Night Stand#2007|One Night Stand 2007]] *[[WWE Cyber Sunday#2007|Cyber Sunday 2007]] *[[Survivor Series 2007]] 1 Se deberán desbloquear antes Banda Sonora *[[P.O.D.]] - Addicted *[[Burn Halo]] - Save Me *[[Egypt Central]] - Taking your Down *[[Egypt Central]] - You make me sick *[[Bloodsimple]] - Dead me Walking *[[Murs]] - Swc *[[The Exies]] - Lay your Money Down *[[Six]] - Better than mine *[[Stereogram]] - Get up *[[Disturbed]] - Perfect Insanity *[[Killswitch Engage]] - This Fire Burns ''' Referencias ''' |- | colspan = 3 align = center | '''Videojuego de la [[World Wrestling Entertainment]]''' |- | width = 30% align = antecesor | Predecesor: '''[[WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008]]''' | width = 40% align = center | Periodo: 2008 - 2009 | width = 30% align = sucesor | Sucesor: '''[[WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010]]'''